


Sharp Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Watchmen
Genre: Community: bringthehappy, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-24
Updated: 2009-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rorschach muses on the element of water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Dreamwidth community BringtheHappy, but how can a Rorschach fic be happy? I gave it my best shot!

Water's a whore element. A woman element, but that's not the reason why. Water mixes with anything. Can't trust it. Bugs live in it. Shit gets washed in it. At least with dry shit you know it's shit. It gives you fair warning. Don't mind shit. Don't like liars or whores.

Water comes from a shower-head, you assume it's clean. I've seen where it comes from, where it goes once it's soiled - through a purification plant and back in the tap again. It ain't clean.

They can put all sorts of things in the water, like in Woodstock. Never drink tap water. They boil wine to make it keep. Good enough for me.

Only kind of water ain't mixed already is what falls out of the sky. Drops like virgins rushing to get fucked in the gutter. I sit in the rain sometimes. Gets Dan off my back. Takes some of the Kovacs smell out of me.

I like it when it's cold and sharp. Take my glove off to feel it. If I'm not wearing my face I lift Kovacs' up to be stung by it. It reminds the flesh it's alive.

There's something pure about the sting, at least.


End file.
